War Pig (mission)
War Pig is the ninth campaign level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Plot This level starts in the bog in which "The Bog" ended. War Pig has been fixed by engineers and now the squad has to push forward into the enemy territory. After defeating a counterattack on their position, War Pig and Lt. Vasquez's squad move down the street. After clearing the main street, the team eliminates the enemies which have gathered in two buildings which are heavily guarded with troops and machine guns. After killing all enemies and destroying an enemy tank, Vasquez and Sgt. Paul Jackson leave to finish off Khaled Al-Asad. Walkthrough Getting Started The player will spawn just behind a destroyed car at the southern edge of the Bog. Since the OpFor is assaulting the area, the player will be pressed into action fairly quickly. A good idea for the player is to duck down underneath the car for some cover to work with. Running straight to the enemy lines won't do too much good here, so the player should stay low for at least a minute or so. Beside the car on the left is a Dragunov and on the right side of the car is a M249 SAW. The Dragunov should be best as a secondary weapon, for the time being at least. The player should be sure to get the ones on the far right and in the bus straight ahead. When the coast is clear on the right, a good idea is for the player to switch to the M249 and mop up the rest. About half way to the bus, a Marine will inform the squad that an enemy air assault is moving in. As soon as this is said, the player should sprint the rest of the way to the bus and swap the secondary out for an RPG. Using said RPG, the player should take out the first helicopter to fly in, and then proceed to do the same with the other. If done correctly and quickly, resistance in the bog should be negligible at this point. Then the player should swap the RPG back to the M249, finish off any remaining hostiles and move up to the building complex with the squad. WrpgSpawn_1.jpg|Spawn WrpgGs1_1.jpg|Swap the M9 for the Dragunov beside the car WrpgGs2_1.jpg|Pick off the hostiles in the bog and in the bus WrpgGs3_1.jpg|After the way is clear, swap the SVD for the M249 and move up WrpgGs4_1.jpg|Mop up the rest of the tangos in the bog WrpgGs5_1.jpg|Start sprinting to the bus the instant the Marine informs the squad of the air assault WrpgGs6_1.jpg|Head around the corner of the bus WrpgGs7_1.jpg|Swap the secondary for an RPG WrpgGs8_1.jpg|Take aim and fire at the first chopper that stops WrpgGs9_1.jpg|Reload and launch the second rocket at the other helicopter, pick up the M249 again WrpgGs10_1.jpg|Follow the squad and finish off the remaining resistance Complex (Sector 1) The remainder of the firefights will take place in this building complex, which can be divided into two sections. The squad will be entering the first one, and it is easy to get decimated here if the player isn't careful. The player can use the tank as a shield, but should avoid getting too close to that right side. It won't be long before the car cars catch on fire and explode. They player should watch the enemies on the rooftops to the north and north east. They should spawn about 10 or 20 seconds in, and they can really put a fix in the plan if not taken out fast. There is a small break in a stone wall off to the left side of the tank, and a lot of the squad will try to get through there. Get a good vantage point, and gun down the tangos in the surrounding area, the first floor of the building, and the second floor of the building. It may seem like a lot, but remember that the tank is there for cover. Once Marines start to take control of the wall ruins area, War Pig should state that a tank is moving up. Make sure the M249 is ready and head on over to the building on the opposite side of the street. Once at the top of the stairs, the player shoot into the door, killing the enemy behind it and opening the door. Another hostile should be inside that room, so the player should be cautious. However, it's not over yet. In the room off to the left, there is a hostile in the closet and another that will rush forwards from the balcony. The player should kill them both. The building will be clear for the time being, so he player should use this time to swap their secondary out for the Dragunov on the balcony. Then the player should head over to the balcony in the other room, and pick off some enemies in the building to the right. It's possible that another hostile will come running up the stairs if the player isn't fast enough. Once the player gets two or three kills, they should be prepared to knife him if he comes. They player should then check the stairs to see if there are any more enemies coming and resume sniping. Once all enemies are dead in the building straight ahead, the player should change his/her angle of attack and kill the remaining hostiles in the bus. The enemies in the bus will respawn multiple times, so it's best if the player just kills two or three and moves up with the squad. Wrpg_CplxI0_2.jpg|Stay behind the tank and pop out to shoot the hostiles Wrpg_CplxI1_2.jpg|This wall opening is where much of your squad will be - the guys in the building respawn fast so just take them out so you can move up Wrpg_CplxI2_2.jpg|When the tangos on the rooftops spawn, take them out ASAP Wrpg_CplxI3_2.jpg|This guy will particularly hurt you with his nasty RPG, life will be easier with him out of the way Wrpg_CplxI4_2.jpg|Return to the opening and just keep the area in front of the building clear, never mind about the guys inside Wrpg_CplxI5_2.jpg|Once the Marines start to take control, sprint to the opposite side with the other large building and head up its stairs Wrpg_CplxI6_2.jpg|Unload lead into the door until it opens Wrpg_CplxI7_2.jpg|Swap your secondary for the Dragunov on the balcony Wrpg_CplxI8_2.jpg|Pick off the resistance from the balcony on the other side of the door you shot threw Wrpg_CplxI9_2.jpg|Take out some guys in the bus and jump off the balcony Complex (Sector 2) The next building will be straight ahead if the player jumps off the balcony facing the north west. The player should kill the enemies on the first floor, and, instead of heading through the doorway, veer right and head up the stairs of the building. The player might want to throw a flash through the door through the door at the top of the stairs to make the job a little easier. There will be multiple hostiles on the second floor, so the player should be ready. The player should clear the rooms and enter the room immediately right of the stairs they came up. They player should then take out any resistance on the lower floor of the building straight ahead by taking a position on the balcony or windows. Once the ground floor is clear, it is a good idea for the player to switch to an M4A1, take the stairs back down and head around to that building. The player can also gun the hostiles on the ground from the balcony in the north west room of the building. Either way, the player should make sure to somehow end up at the small wall where most of the marines are at. The player should throw a flashbang inside the building and charge up. Mop up any foes that stand in the way and plow through to the second floor stairs. Head up, put some lead in the door, and gun down the rest of the hostiles on the second floor. The player might also want to wait for the tango to drop a grenade outside the closed door, as he can throw it back at them when the door reopens for some devastating results. Pick up an RPD Go down the stairs and move up with the squad. Since two MGs will be laying down quite a bit of fire, crouch behind the dumpster that Vasquez will kindly push forward. Use some grenades so that the cars are already in pieces before making way towards the building. Be sure to take out the MG gunners as well. Once the area is clear, move up and enter the building. Reload while heading up the stairs and pick off the final hostiles moving up in the street. Jump down the ledge and follow the squad to the extraction zone where a helicopter is waiting. Wrpg_CplxII1_3.jpg|Gun down the tangos on the first floor Wrpg_CplxII2_3.jpg|Veer right towards the side stairs Wrpg_CplxII3_3.jpg|Throw a flash through the door Image:Wrpg_CplxII4_3.jpg|Finish off the hostiles on the second floor and head into this room Wrpg_CplxII5_3.jpg|You'll be under heavy fire, so switch to your M4A1 and throw a flash down to the ground Wrpg_CplxII6_3.jpg|Kill the OpFor on the second floor first, then jump off the balcony and head over where your squad is huddled Wrpg_CplxII7_3.jpg|Get close to the wall's opening and throw a flash inside the building Wrpg_CplxII8_3.jpg|Once you've killed the tangos on the first floor, head up the stairs to the second Wrpg_CplxII9_3.jpg|Wait for the hostile to drop the grenade and throw it right back at him Wrpg_CplxII10_3.jpg|Pick up an RPD and head down the stairs and out the door Wrpg_CplxII11_3.jpg|Use the dumpster as cover to finish off the tangos in the street Wrpg_CplxII12_3.jpg|Be sure to take care of the the MG gunners Wrpg_CplxII13_3.jpg|Follow your squad into the building and up the stairs where you can take care of the remaining hostiles Wrpg_CplxII14_3.jpg|War Pig destroying the Russian tank. Wrpg_CplxII15_3.jpg|Exit Weaponry Starting Loadout File:M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Comes with Holographic sight and M203 File:M9iwi.png|M9 Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by other Marines MW Weapon M16A4.png|M16A4. Used by Lt. Vasquez and other Marines M249iwi.png|M249. Used by Sgt. Griggs. Also mounted M9iwi.png|M9. Used by Marines and the OpFor 1911A1iwi.png|M1911. Used by Lt. Vasquez MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by the OpFor AK74iwi.png|AK-74u. Used by the OpFor G3iwi.png|G3. Used by the OpFor RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by the OpFor Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov. Used by OpFor snipers RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by the OpFor Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 12' is found on the second floor of a building at the right turn at the end of the street. *'Laptop 13' is near Laptop 12, but in the building on the left corner. *'Laptop 14' is lying on a bed in the second story of the building containing all the machine gun nests which shoot onto the alley of cars (where the dumpster is pushed forward). Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Bog' (40 points) is obtained by completing both The Bog and this mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *This level is a good opportunity to get the 'Four of a kind' achievement, as many of the enemy soldiers take refuge in a bus at one point, staying almost completely still. *When War Pig says, "I'm taking the shot", the shot goes through both sides of the building into the enemy's tank. *This is the only mission that the M16A4 appears in campaign. *After War Pig destroys the T-72, the player can jump onto the flames coming out of the turret hole and take no damage. *At the end, if the player goes to the front of the chopper observes the pilot, in Shock and Awe there are different pilots. And also in the chopper Lt. Volker, Outlaw's Crew Chief, is not visible. Instead, sometimes a Private Volker will on board. The pilot in this level looks like a normal marine with the same battle gear as random generated marines. *However, since Shock and Awe takes place in a different city, Outlaw could have stopped at base to get the MK19 added and picked up Lt. Volker between the time of the two levels. *There is a noticeable glitch at the beginning of the level. When the player takes out an enemy with an RPG he will fall but he will end up stuck in mid air. The player may try to play the level over again, but it will not work because it is a permanent glitch in the game. *The picture of the crazy pig on the side of War Pig is featured on an emblem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *On Arcade mode, the helicopters at the start will fly away faster than on normal mode. Transcript :See War Pig (level)/Transcript. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer